Fragrance emission devices for emitting pleasant fragrance in enclosed environments, for example, are known. Such devices may be used to mask odors in spaces such as restrooms and kitchens. However, many of the known fragrance emission devices are configured to receive a single reservoir of fragrance. Thus, if a user desires to change the type of fragrance, the fragrance reservoir needs to be replaced with the desired type and the removed fragrance type must then be stored carefully for future use or be prematurely disposed of.